Fashion Rescue
by red side of the moon
Summary: Blaine would like to think that he was a pretty put together, independent guy. But every guy has that one thing that they just can't do on their own. Maybe Kurt can help... A really really short fic with an alternate Klaine meeting. Hope this story is worthy of publishing for my boys!


**Fashion Rescue** (A mini Klaine Fic)

This is just a little story that popped into my head that I decided to "put on paper". I always love to picture alternate universes where Klaine would meet and I just went with this to see how it goes..

Reviews would be highly appreciated. This is my first story and I highly doubt anyone will read it, but no harm in giving it a shot.

I own none of the characters or stores mentioned here, sadly..

* * *

Those who met Blaine Devon Anderson, would be shocked to know that he hated shopping. Blaine, the boy who was as dapper and as entranced by Vogue covers as anyone could possibly be, despised the very thought of it. The small group of people who would actually consider themselves close to the boy, would find themselves completely thrown to learn that the many put-together assortments he wore daily were never even put together by him.

In fact, he usually turned to his mother, or his brother in these situations. And now that his brother was no longer living in the same state, and his mother was swamped with preparations for the 30th annual Anderson Charity ball, he was forced to stroll through the aisles to find an outfit on his own.

He was practically dragged by his mother to explore the outlets, left after a swift kiss and an embarrassing speech about how much of a "big boy" he's become, before all the patrons and employees in the front aisles. Blaine looked around, to find the viewers attempting to pretend that they never witnessed the awkward exchange. Blaine adjusted his bow tie, hoping to pick up any dignity he had left and began his search. Casually glancing around the store, he notices a light blue sweater with colorful snowmen wearing sunglasses scattered across the front hidden deep within the rack. He picks up the sweater and puts it against his chest. He grins upon finding such an adorable piece, and thinks it's perfect! Just when he is about to head to the dressing room he is interrupted by a nearly inaudible "tsk" coming from behind him.

"Oh honey, no. Drop it before my eyes literally burn out of my sockets."

Blaine turns around to a find a boy with bright eyes and a look that practically screamed "I'm judging you" written across his face.

"What's wrong with what I picked?" Blaine asks, feeling a bit thrown, not noticing the stranger a moment ago.

The boy scoffs, "What isn't?"

"But it's cute! Look, all the snowmen are smiling and they have these little sunglasses that just.. HEY! Don't be mean."

"I'm not being mean! Just trying to save you from a fashion disaster waiting desperately to happen. And it's the beginning of October, why would you even think about trying that on. In fact, why is that sweater even here? This is Guess, not Sears."

"What's wrong with Sears?"

"Nothing! I just- sorry, I didn't catch your name..."

"..Blaine"

"Nice to meet you Blaine. I'm Kurt. And hey, I only meant to be honest. I'm shocked you even picked it up in the first place, given the pieces you're currently wearing are actually quite nice. The mauve vest perfectly complements the dark grey blazer you're wearing. Not to mention the tan oxford's you're currently sporting surprisingly don't clash with the slacks that upon closer inspection must be Tommy Hilfiger, if my eyes do not deceive me. With the simple black bow tie to add a bit of personality, I could even see myself wearing."

"Yes, yes, and thanks! Well I can explain. I'm not exactly...the shopping type. My mom usually chooses my outfits for me. Between you and me, this is actually the first time I'm shopping on my own."

Kurt gasped and Blaine could've sworn his cerulean eyes almost bugged out of the boy's head. "Wait, did I hear you correctly? Not only is your clothing today, and probably every day before, all pre-selected, But this is your first time actually buying and choosing clothes yourself?!"

"That sounds about right, yes." Blaine said with an open smile, undeterred by Kurt's wide eyes and obvious shock.

"Oh gosh. I must've sounded really harsh right then and there. I'm sorry. Mercedes always tells me that I tend to come on too strong and get a bit passionate when it comes to all-things fashion."

"Who's Mercedes?"

"Just my second brain, who is currently occupied with boyfriend troubles, making her unavailable to shop with moi.." Kurt replied with a roll of his eyes.  
"How about I tell you all about her while I save you the stress of tearing out every slicked back and cemented-down hair on your head in frustration from a terrifying lack of experience in outfit coordination?"

"Wait, you're gonna help me? Don't you have you're own shopping to do?"

"Oh no. I'm just here to get my dad a new OSU hat, since his was ruined at this motocross... Ugh, don't ask. And I can't not pass through one of the few designer stores at this dreadful mall, to relieve my senses from all the netted jerseys and overalls my fashionable eyes had to endure earlier today. Trust me, some dress-up therapy will do me good."

"Only if you let me at least pay for lunch." Blaine insisted.

Kurt grinned and his eyes twinkled in excitement for the new challenge. "That's perfect! Now, what size are you in slacks because I think-"

Kurt grabbed Blaine by the wrist, unaware of the blush spreading across the latter's face from the light contact. Kurt continued to ramble on and on about shadow undertones and the importance of the pocket square, and all Blaine could do was blindly let the fashion connoisseur work his magic, dragging him from aisle to aisle.

Maybe shopping wouldn't be that dreadful after all...


End file.
